dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galadriel Hopkins
Galadriel '''"Gilly" '''Hopkins is a female supporting protagonist of A Multitude of Details. She's an orphan, of unknown parentage, and blind from birth. Despite this, her remaining senses were heightened to a superhuman level, something which Patrick Bradley took note of, and adopted her to raise as one of the Red Hand's warriors. During her youth, she played often with a young James Bradley, and the two developed a quite close relationship. She later became a blind artist, for she had expressed a great talent for art, despite being blind, taking after such blind artists like John Bramblitt, Keith Salmon, and Eşref Armağan (who she personally considers her role model in blind painting.) And like all childhood friends, Gilly never quite got around to confessing her feelings for James, which does lead to quite a few problems later on in her adult life. Because of said feelings, she often is used as simply a means to an end for Patrick, so that he can rope in his grandson to join the Red Hand (despite the fact that Gilly is actually one of the Red Hand's finest warriors.) Eventually, she realised this, and eventually left the Hand to strike out on her own. She eventually met up with James and joined his effort to defeat Salazar Bagrezia. Following this, she later rejoined the new Hand, free of Patrick's influence, and continued to secure and ensure the peace of Yonkers and the surrounding Tri-State Area. Appearance Gilly has blue eyes and blonde hair, which falls down her shoulders. She originally had much shorter hair back when she actively hunted, but after going into semi-retirement, she let it grow long. Following her re-entry into hunting, she cut it short once more. Despite the fact that she's blind, she still cares a lot about her moderately-sized figure, something of which she's moderately proud of. As a blind person, Gilly often wears sunglasses and holds a foldable, black long walking cane. Personality TBD Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Despite being blinded as a child, Gilly's four remaining senses are enhanced to a superhuman level. She claims to feel numerous things such as balance, direction, changes in air density, vibrations, and temperature variations which are usually imperceptible in normal humans. Combined with her acute hearing, that allows her to evaluate her surroundings as a "world map" around her. Her superhumanly enhanced senses grants her tremendous awareness of her surroundings on a wide range, making her extremely alert to danger. **'Enhanced Hearing': Gilly's hearing is extremely acute, allowing her to hear heartbeats, conversations, and even breaths from several meters. She can use her hearing to predict if people are lying, and even uses a form of rudimentary echolocation by actively creating sounds to interpret the soundwaves generated by them, accurately identifying their location and size. **'Enhanced Smell' **'Enhanced Taste' **'Enhanced Touch ' **'Enhanced Balance ' * Peak Physical Condition * Master Martial Artist * Master Acrobat ' * '''Artistic Skill ' * '''Staff Mastery * Knife Skill ''' * '''Skilled Technician Equipment ' Gilly's cane.jpg|Gilly's cane. Galadriel's cane.jpg|The knife in the cane. Walking Cane': Gilly's white cane, assisting her when she walks. However, far from only being a visual aid, it is also Gilly's weapon of choice. She can use it in its original state as a cane, or convert it into several different weapons, due to the special steel fiber that runs in its center. She can either use it to shoot out and either strike or ensnare a target. It can also be used as a grappling hook, shooting the cane out onto a structure and either swinging, descending, or ascending on the cable, quickly retracting itself after each use. She can also form a three-sectioned staff with the cane. Finally, it has a dagger concealed in the top portion of the cane, allowing her to engage in bladed melee combat if necessary. In the fight against Salazar Bagrezia, Gilly modified the cane to fire sniper bullets from the end. Trivia *Like James, Gilly is of Irish descent. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans